EVA BALL Z The Continuation
by guitarnerd248
Summary: Copyright Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! But Anno doesn't deserve to be the creator of Evangelion since he drifted away from the original story plan of the series just because he got depressed. Author's Notes: This is a continuation of EVA BALL Z since the original author abandoned the story. In this chapter it is somewhat short and no action. But it will come.
1. Chapter 2

Copyright Disclaimer: I own nothing! But in all honesty, Anno doesn't deserve to be the creator of Evangelion.

Author's Notes: I hated both the end of the series and EoE because Anno is a very depressed man and wants to make everyone else depressed like him. So why not get rid of all that crap and add DBZ to make it more interesting? Oh and if Anno reads this, I'd like for him to know that he should have followed up with what he was intending to do during the original story plan of the Neon Genesis series. After seeing the Third Rebuild movie, I've lost all hope and I'm sure the fourth is going to be just as bad or worse. I'm pretty sure that Shinji is going to die at the end. Anno's unpredictable decisions have become predictable. Anyways, enough with my rant and on with the story!

Story Info: This is the continuation of EVA BALL Z since the original author abandoned the story. The pairings are going to be much different than the original author intended. Plus, I had to close a few loop holes here and there. There's not really any action in this chapter. In the next one though there will be.

**CHAPTER 2: BEFORE AND AFTERMATH PART ONE**

And there he was… floating over a beach shore in front of a red ocean that smelled strongly of LCL and lying not too far ahead was a giant white face with red eyes wide open and a grim smile upon it. That face… it looked so familiar. That's when Shinji realized whom it belonged to! But it couldn't be, could it? Rei Ayanami… there was no mistake that it truly was her face, albeit gigantic and chalk white with no other color upon it, but it was indeed her face. What on earth happened? It all seemed too real and so familiar, yet none of this has even happened to Shinji's knowledge. The next thing he saw shocked him even further. Looking down, Shinji saw his own normal being lying down on the sandy shore next to a seemingly unconscious Asuka Souryu and he was gazing in a state of horror towards a certain direction. Shinji turned his face to see where his parallel self was looking at and to his dismay he saw Rei Ayanami again! This time she was normal-sized with color in her school uniform, yet she seemed to be glowing a faint white while simply standing upon the watery shore. Shinji could see that she was indeed staring back at the parallel Shinji for a split second and quickly disappeared.

"What the hell is going on? I don't understand what's going on, but I feel like I've been here before and it… it should never have turned out like this!"

Shinji looked back down to his other self and to say what he saw next shocked him would be an understatement… he saw him on top of Asuka choking the life out of her! No, no, NO! Shinji would never in his life do such an unspeakable thing. Sure, he didn't like Asuka and he always found her to be so demanding and arrogant and of course she would constantly insult him; but he would never even dream of killing her. Seriously, there was no way that could be Shinji down there! He seemed so weak-willed and somewhat pathetic, despite what was going on.

That was the last straw. Shinji didn't want to see what would happen next, it was just too much. And with that, he let out a guttural roar. "NO! I will not let the world come to this! If this truly is of what's to come then I will not… I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, everything went black as Shinji heard his screams echoing throughout the change of scenery.

And just like that he finally awoke to the real world. Shinji felt sweat running through his face as he looked at his surroundings and realized where he was. Since Bulma agreed to let Shinji stay after Cell's demise, he was staying in the guest room of Capsule Corporation for the past couple of days. He then noticed that a bright yellow flame-like aura was running through his bulky form. That's right, his former body was no more since he was now using Broly's as his own. Shinji realized he went super saiyan due his so-called nightmare and decided to power down to his base form.

Looking down at his hand, he thought to himself,

"This dream… it felt so real… are these truly the events of the things that are to come or of what they may become? No, it just doesn't seem likely anymore. After all, the Kais made it loud and clear that it is impossible for me to return to my own world. But still… I wish I had the chance to at least say goodbye to her… Rei. I should've told her what I felt for her, regardless if she didn't feel the same way. I know she may seem to be an emotionless being, but I can tell that she was capable of having feelings and I should've told her mine towards her… Yet, it seems I may never have that chance again. I must accept it though, this is my home now and the people of this Earth need me more than in my own home world. I will gladly fight alongside Goku and the others and maybe… just maybe, I can accept them as my true family in due time. But for now, I will protect this world! Never again will I turn and run away! NEVER AGAIN!"

Shinji looked back down at his hand as he closed it into a tight fist then gazed out the open window. It still seemed to be nighttime and perhaps what Shinji really needed was some fresh air to ease his mind. And with that, he flew out the window and headed towards a rocky beach not too far off.

As he was breathing in the wonderful air from the oceanic breeze, Shinji scanned the area and found it to be completely desolate (Figures, since it was pretty late at night).

Since Shinji figured nobody was there he said to himself, "In two days I will train at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I can tell that the enemies will become more and more powerful down the road. So sooner or later, my Legendary Super Saiyan form won't even be enough to stop them. I have to train… it's the only way I can get stronger if I want to keep protecting this Earth and hopefully I can go beyond Legendary Super Saiyan with said training. I know it is possible to ascend to another level and I'm positive that Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan all have the potential to go beyond as well. Heck, I'm sure one day they will surpass me. Well, at least Goku will… maybe Vegeta if he can ease up on his arrogance. I can only wonder what other Super Saiyan transformations are out there waiting to be achieved. Just thinking about it seems thrilling enough! Funny though… I never thought that I would find a liking to this body, but now I truly feel capable to protect those around me… and I don't even need to pilot an Evangelion to do so and I'm actually relieved I don't have to worry about that anymore."

Come to think of it, Shinji started to wonder whatever happened to his Eva. Ever since the twelfth angel incident he knew that it wasn't only him that got transported through a different plane of existence. He was still synced up to his Eva after the twelfth angel swallowed him whole so it only made sense that it was also sent through another dimensional universe at the same time. It must've been during the process of transportation that they got separated as their molecular structure started to disassemble and realign through the astral planes' course of inter-dimensional existence causing them to go each a separate direction. So the Eva is somewhere out there, but where could it be? Is it in the same dimensional universe as Shinji? Or is it somewhere else? If so, then just like Shinji's home world he has no way of ever seeing it again. Oh well, it might be for the best.

As Shinji finished pounding through his thoughts, he heard faint footsteps gently grazing over the sand behind him. Shinji quickly turned around getting into his fighting stance until he realized exactly whom it was that approached him. What was she doing here? Why was Android 18 here of all places?

**To be continued...**

Author's Notes: I know this was pretty short, and I'm almost done with the second part and it's much longer and there will be action. I guarantee it, but I would like to know what you guys think? PM or Review.


	2. Chapter 3

**Copyright Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing! But Anno doesn't deserve to be the creator of Evangelion since he drifted away from the original story plan of the series just because he got depressed.

**Author's Notes:** I hated both the end of the series and EoE because Anno is a very depressed man and wants to make everyone else depressed like him. So why not get rid of all that crap and add DBZ to make it more interesting? Oh and if Anno reads this, I'd like for him to know that he should have followed up with what he was intending to do during the original story plan of the Neon Genesis series. After seeing the Third Rebuild movie, I've lost all hope and I'm sure the fourth is going to be just as bad or worse. I'm pretty sure that Shinji is going to die at the end. Anno's unpredictable decisions have become predictable. Anyways, enough with my rant and on with the story!

**Story Info:** This is the continuation of EVA BALL Z since the original author abandoned the story. The pairings are going to be much different than the original author intended. Plus, I had to close a few loopholes here and there.

**CHAPTER THREE: BEFORE AND AFTERMATH PART TWO**

"Eighteen…" Shinji addressed in a shocking manner, "What on Earth are you doing here?" Seriously, why was she here of all places? Shinji could've sworn the area was completely desolate this whole time. So how did… Of course! Shinji mentally hit himself in the head after almost forgetting that Eighteen was a cyborg therefore he could neither sense her energy nor her life force. "Hey easy there kid, there's no need to get defensive. I noticed you flying off with this worried look on your face so I was just checking in to see if something was really troubling you. I know it shouldn't be any of my business, but you did save my life so the least I could do is keep you company." Yep, Shinji didn't even expect to hear that, especially from Eighteen. _Man, this new life is just full of surprises. Every day seems to turn out into the unexpected._

"I'm… I'm fine. You really needn't worry about me nor should you feel indebted Eighteen. Just go out, live your life and make the best of it. Dr. Gero is no longer around and neither is Cell, therefore you are free to do whatever you like. Sixteen seems to be doing so and so should you. And don't worry about Seventeen, you already know that we wished him back along with the innocent people that were killed by Cell so your brother is out there somewhere if you want to go look for him. It is a shame that you both couldn't become human again, but at least you two (along with Sixteen) can live like them from here on out."

Eighteen just simply stood there and crossed her arms looking slightly frustrated. "Don't you think I know that already? There's nothing more I'd want than to live a semi-normal life, but it just wouldn't be any fun if I were to live it on my own. You know what Sixteen plans to do now that his former objective was removed from his programming so he really has no other interest other than to observe and study wildlife from then on. And I think I would rather have Seventeen live his life without me. He may be my brother and I love him, but we don't really share the same personal interests so it would be best if we both stayed on separate paths. But enough of that, I know something's bothering you so why don't you just tell me?"

Shinji looked at Eighteen for a minute before turning back towards the shore and responding. "Well I guess to be honest there are two things that are on my mind right now. One of them involves finding ways to become stronger than what I already am. I know for now the world may be at peace, but I fear that sooner or later the next threat might be an enemy so powerful that even Cell wouldn't compare in his perfect form."

Surprisingly, Eighteen let out a small chuckle. "But even so, you'd be able to get rid of that enemy with no problem."

"That may be true, but there will come a time where even as a Legendary Super Saiyan I won't be a match. That's why I along with Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and the others must keep on training harder in order to get stronger. I know for a fact we all have the potential to ascend from our current Super Saiyan forms, but how are we ever going to reach those transformations if we all die just because we weren't prepared for the upcoming threat?" Shinji then turned halfway to face Eighteen again and smiled. "That's why I decided for every single one of us to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Bulma's Gravity Room to enhance our performance in training and build our endurance and stamina so hopefully it'll prepare us for what's to come as well as give us the edge to transform far beyond an Ascended Super Saiyan."

Eighteen stared at Shinji with a blank face until she realized that Shinji had a valid point. "I see what you mean… Seventeen and I used to think we were stronger than any being on this Earth. But now it seems we can't even keep up to anyone's level of fighting within your team, much less your own immense power. Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do. Now what was the other thing that was troubling you?"

_Sigh, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. _

Shinji paused for a second and then looked straight into Eighteen's eyes. They were icy blue… multiple shades brighter than Shinji's cobalt eyes, yet they were quite beautiful and very unique. They were definitely different from Ayanami's, but Shinji quickly tried his best to not think about her and looked down at the sand.

"Well… it's just that even though this is where I belong now I can't say that I'm completely happy. I actually sort of miss my home world even if it was going through utter chaos at the time. What happened to me was unexpected so I didn't get to say goodbye to those I cared about. But that's not what disturbs me… what's really bothering me was something I saw unraveling before my very eyes, well in my dreams that is… What I experienced was so horrifying that it makes my stomach turn whenever I think about it. And the funny thing is that it felt so familiar, almost like I've been there before even though I have no memory of it ever happening. Every one that I've loved and cherished was gone and no one lived. I and one other person survived, but I… I…"

That's when Shinji realized he was having trouble completing the sentence when he felt his mouth trembling along with his body. Suddenly his knees fell to the ground as he then placed his hands down onto the sand grasping tightly. Next thing he knew tears were streaming down his face. Why was this happening to him? Why was it being so hard for him to finish what he was saying? Why was he crying over something that hasn't even happened? What could it possibly mean? Shinji took in a short amount of air and used all he could muster to conclude his story.

"But I was too weak and helpless to do anything! I couldn't save anyone! I couldn't save my friends, I couldn't save my sensei, I couldn't save Ayanami, I couldn't even save myself! Everything I knew was at an end and the world was no more! I was to protect the world from destruction, but instead it feels like that I was the one that caused it! Why did everyone die?! Why wasn't I stronger?! Why does this pain feel so real?! AND WHY DO I FEEL SO ALONE?!"

Shinji couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears kept falling from his eyes as he was still on his knees. He couldn't look up and he for sure couldn't say another word. All he could do was cry. But why is he crying over something he hasn't even experienced yet? What does it mean? He truly felt like a pathetic crybaby.

Suddenly Shinji felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He glanced back to see Eighteen with her eyes closed and head leaning on his neck.

"You are not alone in this world Shinji. I really can't imagine the amount of pain that you're feeling, but you don't have to bare this all on your own. You have people here to help you overcome it… people who care for you. There's nothing you can do for your old world, but that doesn't mean that you should feel helpless and unworthy to defend. This world is your home now and you were the one who protected it from destruction."

Shinji was starting to feel a case of Déjà vu as he recalled the time when Misato said almost the exact same thing when she showed him Tokyo 3 as it rose in front of the sunset.

Eighteen was right though. This is his home now and if he truly cares for it then he will protect it with his life. And of course, this was his decision… He chose to defend this world of his own free will and no one else was commanding him to do so.

After the tears have stopped, Eighteen released Shinji as he stood up and smiled at her. "You know what? What you said is true. For the first time in my life I actually do not feel alone because I know that you and all the Z fighters will always be there and have my back despite the circumstances. And I'm not going to lie, but I truly do prefer this new life to my old one. Despite having this incredible power, it feels even better to put it to good use… to fight alongside Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin for the sake of Earth and humanity. As long as we all stay united and fight together there will always be hope for this world. I guess I just needed to be reminded of that."

"Trying to be poetic now?" Eighteen smirked, "You know, I never really had a chance to properly thank you for saving me and I figured now would be the perfect time."

Shinji looked somewhat confused. "Hmm? And what would…"

He didn't even have time to finish as Eighteen lunged herself towards Shinji and covered his mouth with her own. Eighteen was kissing Shinji! This was very unexpected.

_Her lips… they're so warm and soft. And this feeling inside… it feels strange, yet wonderful._

As soon as they parted lips Shinji's face grew hot and lit up bright red. That's right, the almighty and powerful saiyan was blushing after his first kiss!

After seeing that little display Eighteen couldn't help but giggle a little. "Wow, you really are a kid inside a man's body."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Shinji suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed.

Eighteen just smiled and said, "Relax, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I actually find it pretty cute and something tells me that you're going to be quite fun to be around." She then turned around and was about to take off before deciding to stop for one last thing. "By the way, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" And with that she flew off into the horizon.

_What on Earth is going on here?! Did Eighteen really kiss me? _(Sigh) _Well, I must admit… she is very beautiful, but if anyone I figured that she would end up with Krillin. Though in all honesty, I think she would be better off with Trunks. They just seem like they'd have better chemistry. Trunks and Eighteen… yes they do seem perfect for each other. _

Looking up to the night sky, Shinji breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

_This world is completely different from my own. It's so peaceful, yet it's bustling with life. The people here don't have to worry about Angels attacking and they seem to live their lives without any fear of what's to come. Perhaps someday my world will turn out like this, even if I won't be around to see it. Though I can only hope that Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Asuka and all the others are okay. There's nothing I can do for them, but perhaps it's better this way. Something inside is telling me that everything will turn out okay in the end. I have yet to find the true reason why I was brought here, but perhaps it's best that I not know for the time being. All I know is that I must press on ahead with this new life I've been given, protect this world, and never look back. That's right, this is my home! This Earth is the first chapter of my new life that I have come to love. A life where I am among friends that fight simply to preserve the safety of this world. _

_And Goku… A man of true leadership and courage. A man who thinks of others before himself. A true hero that I respect and admire for who he is. Because of that I'm honored that I'll be able to fight alongside him from here on out._

_Yes, I couldn't ask for anything more than this. From here on out I will look towards the future!_

As Shinji was about to head back to Bulma's place to sleep something caught his eye in the distance of the shore. There was something huge lying there motionless. Was it a beached whale or some kind of ship? As Shinji flew closer to it he could tell it wasn't a whale. It looked like it was of metallic material, but it wasn't a ship either. Suddenly Shinji froze after seeing what it was. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was a giant purple humanoid-looking robot… with one horn on its head… Evangelion Unit 1.

**To be continued…**

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy and I just released a new music video if anyone is interested in watching. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm currently working on the next chapter.


	3. EVA BALL Z The Continuation Part 3

EVA BALL Z (The Continuation)

Before and Aftermath Part 3

Eva Unit 01! Shinji couldn't believe his eyes and sped towards the giant purple humanoid to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. This was too good to be true! How was this even possible? To think his unit would have actually landed in this reality just didn't seem likely at all, but here it was albeit a little battered (possibly from the impact of its landing). Shinji gazed upon the mammoth being that used to be his only weapon and means of combat. "I never thought I'd see you again my friend," Shinji speaking to it calmly as if it were another person, "but it looks like that I'll have something to remember my old world by. I never thought I'd say it, but I sort of missed you for some odd reason."

Suddenly, Shinji felt something faint emanating from the Eva. He felt something distant, yet it was familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"This is strange, I always thought that it had a life of its own (thinking back to the time when Unit 01 lifted its arm and protected him and Ayanami when the third angel was attacking the city or the time it went berserk during its battle with said angel), but it feels like there's someone inside it. I can sense a small life force coming from within the Eva... Coming from its core!"

And with that Shinji slowly floated towards the chest and gently placed his right hand on it. As he closed his eyes and started to concentrate a soft green aura formed around his body and began to envelop the Eva as well.

"This presence... I know I've felt it before. It's so warm and calming, but the only time I ever felt this was when I was with..."

Shinji quickly jolted back and stared at Unit 01 in shock and horror. His face paled and mouth open as he edged back a little further from the Eva.

"Mother..."

Morning came around and nearly everyone (except for Eighteen, Seventeen and Sixteen) gathered at Kami's Lookout staring at the purple giant with awe and wonder.

"So you're saying that this giant thing was once your main weapon for combat and in order to defend your world from these angels you had to pilot it... And your mother is somewhere deep inside it." Goku said in a confused manner as he scratched the back of his head to emphasize that he was having trouble grasping the whole concept.

"I know it's hard to believe Goku. Heck I'm not even sure if I believe it myself. I always thought that she died since I was four years old, but I can feel her presence inside it or at least her soul. It's got to be her because this aura I feel is just too familiar to overlook and..."

"And what? What is it?"

"I... I heard her call my name when I reached out to her."

"What?!" As if hit by some invisible force Goku fell backwards to the ground. "So she really is inside that thing, but what I still don't get is how did she end up like this?"

"Like I said I'm still not sure and I'm afraid that the only person that would know would be my mother. I just wish I could get her out of the Eva and ask her in person."

That's when Gohan decided to step in. "What about the dragon balls? We can wish her back to her original body before the accident ever occurred."

"Great idea Gohan!" Goku said happily while ruffling his son's hair, "We can gather up the dragon balls and have Shenron grant that wish to get her out of this Eva! This will be easier than I thought!"

As for Shinji he wasn't so sure about the idea himself. "I don't know you guys... I know it is within Shenron's power to grant people back to life and restore balance, but do you really think he would be able bring her out of the Eva?"

"Oh come now! It's actually not that different from wishing people back to life! If anything it'll be easier for Shenron to grant! All we have to do is search for the dragon balls, gather them and summon him. You have nothing to worry about Shinji!" Goku exclaimed cheery as always.

Shinji still had his doubts, but came to the conclusion that it was at least worth a try. After all, it was still better than doing nothing (despite how far fetched it sounded).

"Alright... I suppose you're right. Besides, it's not like I have anything to lose so let's get to it!"

"Excellent!" Trunks said, "We'll just have to borrow my mom's dragon radar again."

'Humph! Not even a week and we're already using the dragon balls again. At least it's for a considerate cause.' Piccolo thought to himself.

Vegeta finally decided to step in, "Don't forget boy! As soon as you get your little wish granted, we're going to start training! I want to experience the full power of this Legendary Super Saiyan form of yours firsthand just to show that it can be surpassed!"

Shinji stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around.

"I know Vegeta... I did promise that you and I would train and I don't plan on going back on my word. I have no doubt in my mind that someday you will become far stronger than me at my full power. But that doesn't mean that you will catch up to me because I too plan on reaching new levels and getting stronger so I can also surpass my current self. Plus I assure you that you won't be the only one because I promised myself that I would see to it that you, Goku, Trunks and Gohan would all ascend far beyond a full powered Super Saiyan. Perhaps that will lead to a new transformation or a new Super Saiyan form... The form of an ascended Super Saiyan or a Super Saiyan 2 if you will."

At that moment everyone aside from Vegeta gasped.

That's when Piccolo decided to speak up, "Is there truly a way to ascend beyond a Super Saiyan? Is that possible?"

Before Shinji could reply Vegeta interjected, "Of course it's possible you fool! We Saiyans have no limits to our own strength; therefore we can only keep rising to new levels! While you Namekians have to rely on merging with your own kind just to get a little power boost!"

"You want to say that again Vegeta?! You may be strong, but your pride will always be your downfall in battle! It's because of your pathetic pride that you almost got killed twice from Cell! It's because of that your son was killed! And to think you'd ever learn your lesson!"

"Why you..."

Of course, before things would get any ugly Goku decided to break it up "Guys! Guys! Come on; let's not do anything hasty here! We should at least give Shinji a chance to finish what he was explaining to us."

"Ummmmm hahaha thanks Goku. Anyways… Piccolo to answer your question I believe that it is not only possible, but it is definitely achievable for all of us Saiyans here."

"And as I said before, I also plan on getting stronger myself because I know I can ascend beyond my legendary form if I train hard enough... After all, strength is all I'll ever have from now on." Shinji said the last part in a whisper.

"Excellent! Well then let's go get the dragon radar from Bulma and find the dragon balls so we can get Shinji's mother out of there! She's already been there for far too long!"

And with that Goku, Trunks, Piccolo and Shinji went to South City's Capsule Corporation, retrieved Bulma's radar, and began their search while the rest of the Z fighters stayed on Kami's Lookout awaiting them to return with the dragon balls.

Meanwhile, Shinji decided to start a new conversation during the journey.

"So Trunks, when do you have to go back to your timeline?"

"One week from now." Trunks replied, "I know it may seem sudden, but I can't put it off any longer since my world needs me. The androids from my time still need to be dealt with before they take away what's left of it."

"I see." Shinji contemplated, "From what I've heard these androids sound far more malicious and destructive than the ones here."

"They are!" Trunks was in an uproar, "They're nothing, but cold-blooded monsters! They took nearly everything from me! Father, Gohan, Piccolo, almost everyone I knew and loved perished at their merciless hands! I also fell victim to their onslaught when I went to face them, but I survived thanks to the help of my mother. And because of that I promised her that someday I'd come back strong enough to rid the world of their terror once and for all! And now, I am ready to see to it that they never again toy with the lives of the innocent!"

(Hmmm I wonder what he thinks of Eighteen from this time...) Shinji thought.

"Well Trunks..." Shinji began, "I must say that even though you had nearly everything taken from you, you must truly consider yourself lucky that you still have a loving mother who's always there for you. There are some people in the world who don't have that privilege any more and they are no longer familiar with the gentle tenderness of a mother's love and care. So please Trunks... Don't ever take that for granted. And though it is definitely true that you can easily overpower the androids, you still don't know if someday you'll have to face a far greater threat. And that goes the same for this world... I admit your strength is quite remarkable and your power is a force to be reckoned with... However, since you still have a week before you leave I think we should utilize that time to help you exceed from where you stand. It may seem unnecessary, but there will come a time when even I won't stand a chance against what's to come. That's why I promised that with the proper training you'd be able to go far beyond me at my full power. You, Goku, your father, and even Gohan all have the ability to surpass an ascended Super Saiyan... We just need to unlock that potential. And you guys all know that I also intend on going to the next level so don't think I'm leaving myself out haha."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Well looks like we found the first dragon ball!" Goku exclaimed.

The place looked quite exotic. There were grassy plains, small trees and brushes, water holes, and a lot of elephants. Yep, they were in Africa.

(Oh no, I better be careful this time) Goku thought as he recalled the time his hand got stomped on by a herd of elephants when he tried to retrieve a dragon ball before the Cell Games started.

After retrieving the small orange sphere and recognizing it to be the 3-star ball our heroes continued on to search for the other six.

_10 minutes later…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Well looks like the next dragon ball is right down over..." But before Shinji could finish his sentence he noticed that they were above a city, however it was completely in ruins with faded streams of smoke flowing out of the mountains of rubble and decimated buildings.

Piccolo, Trunks and Goku also noticed this unpleasant sight and decided to land to get a better insight of what happened.

"Hey Goku, didn't you wish that all damage done by Cell and the androids be restored?"

"Yes I did, but this seems very recent. I can tell that this was no accident... This was done by an energy blast, but I can't trace the one who's behind it."

Suddenly they heard the faint sound of footsteps from behind and turned around to face the one approaching.

The footsteps were getting louder and closer until a tall hooded figure emerged from the shadows. No one could get a good look of the person's face, but he had what looked like a pearl necklace around his neck.

"So you must be the legendary Goku. This is quite a pleasant surprise. How I've longed for this day to come. The day when you die by my own hand! I will show you the meaning of carnage!" And with that the hooded menace unveiled himself and that's when Shinji knew who this person was.

His appearance was unmistakable. He had what seemed like orange hair and turquoise green skin. He was wearing a band that covered the top of his head. But what made him stand out the most was that smile! The smile that gave him a look of calmness, but hinted malicious intent! Yes, the Kais had warned Shinji about him! Bojack.

Suddenly, 4 more figures emerged. They all looked different, but they were obviously of Bojack's race.

One of them was small and feminine with long, yet fluffy-looking hair. She was quite beautiful, but she had the same evil smirk on her face. She did not look like she was in the mood for a date.

The other was a tall and muscular fellow. He had what seemed like a mohawk and a little patch of facial hair (a mini beard if you will). He was taller than their leader, but only by a couple of inches.

The next one was a younger looking warrior, yet he was still pretty muscular and seemed ready to fight. He had a good set of hair and looked like he would be fresh out of his teens if he were human. He also carried a sword behind his back so he was probably a skilled swordsman.

And the last one had a very interesting appearance. He was indeed minutely stout and wore what looked like a turban around his head. But as they say, you can't let size fool you. In fact, Shinji seemed focused mostly on him. He didn't know what to make out of this guy. He's going to have to be careful if he's going fight him.

Yet aside from their race, there was one thing they all had in common. They all wore earrings that looked like miniature-edged cross swords with a golden texture to them. Could it be something to represent their group? Maybe, but Shinji wasn't going to worry about that now. They were all here to kill Goku and there's no way in hell that he was going to let that happen.

"So you want Goku? You're going to have to go through me first! And I assure you my friend that it will not be an easy task! In fact, I'll make it easier on all of you! I'll take on all 5 of you at once with only a small percentage of my power! Half a percent to be exact!"

All five of the said warriors had a mildly surprised look on their face wondering why he would suggest such a thing. But then Bojack relaxed again, (this fool must be really cocky if he wants to fight all of us instantly. He doesn't even have the slightest clue of our true power. He should be easy to deal with.)

Oh but they were all in for a surprise as Goku, Trunks and Piccolo backed away to give Shinji space.

And with that Shinji took stance, clenched his fists and started increasing his power level drastically.

Pieces of debris began rising into the air as the whole city was starting to rumble as if it was being hit by a massive earthquake. The clouds began to darken around the sky and great flashes of lightning began to flash as they were making way for Shinji's power to reawaken!

Goku, Trunks and Piccolo watched with great astonishment while their foes watched with fear. Yes, the confident look they once had faded into a look of horror and fright. They all seemed like they were powerless just feeling the monstrosity of Shinji's power overwhelm them. All except Bojack... He had a look of disinterest on his face and had his arms crossed at his chest, but his mind was saying something else. (Perhaps this will be more interesting than I thought. This amount of power is quite impressive to say the least.)

But Shinji wasn't done yet as he let out a guttural roar and his power level went up even further at a much faster rate. The demolished buildings sank further to the ground, the lightning strikes became more frequent and began striking the ground, the sky went completely black, debris was getting blown away through all different directions, and the ground started to split taking in everything that would fall in the cracks. Shinji's hair started flashing from brown to bright gold as his eyes went from cobalt to emerald green. His form gained bulkiness as he finally exploded and transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Then Shinji looked up at his 5 targets with a determined smirk on his face.

"Sorry that took so long. Usually I'd transform in this state in less than a second, but I wanted to give you a demonstration to show how far out of your league you guys really are."

Nobody said anything, but then Bojack stepped up clapping with satisfaction.

"Nice maneuver. A very interesting transformation I must say. However, your fight will be with only me. It is obvious that my comrades won't stand a chance and they will only get in my way. This will be very entertaining no doubt, but even with this power you won't be able to defeat me."

And that's when Shinji chuckled. "You forget one thing. As I said before, this is barely half a percent of my power and I doubt you would even be able stand when I finish you off like this."

"We will see about that." Bojack replied with great ease.

"Yes we will! Now let's get this over with!"

And so the fight against these unknown adversaries has begun! Will Shinji be able to overcome these new forces? Or will he need the help of Goku and the others? Find out next time on Eva Ball Z!

To be continued…


End file.
